nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
1989–90 NHL season
'The 1989–90 NHL season was the 73rd season of the NHL which lasted from October 5, 1989 to May 24, 1990. The Stanley Cup winners were the Edmonton Oilers, who won the best of seven series 4–1 against the Boston Bruins. The championship was the Oilers' fifth Stanley Cup in the past seven years. Regular Season This season marked the first time that all three New York City area NHL teams, including the New Jersey Devils made the playoffs in the same season, a feat which has since been repeated twice more: in the 1993–94 and the 2006–07 seasons. Until 2017, this was last time the Detroit Red Wings missed the Stanley Cup playoffs. Sam St. Laurent of the Red Wings became the last goalie to wear a full fiberglass mask during an NHL game. This season would be the last the Toronto Maple Leafs would play under the 29 year ownership of Harold Ballard as a result of his death in April 1990 and the subsequent sale of the franchise. Accolades All-Star teams Player Statistics Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points, PIM = Penalties in minutes, PPG = Powerplay Goals, SHG = Shorthanded Goals, GWG = Game Winning Goals Leading goaltenders GP = Games played; Min = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average; Sv% = Save percentage Coaches Patrick Division *New Jersey Devils: Jim Schoenfeld and John Cunniff *New York Islanders: Al Arbour *New York Rangers: Roger Neilson *Philadelphia Flyers: Paul Holmgren *Pittsburgh Penguins: Gene Ubriaco and Craig Patrick *Washington Capitals: Bryan Murray and Terry Murray Adams Division *Boston Bruins: Mike Milbury *Buffalo Sabres: Rick Dudley *Hartford Whalers: Rick Ley *Montreal Canadiens: Pat Burns *Quebec Nordiques: Michel Bergeron Norris Division *Chicago Blackhawks: Mike Keenan *Detroit Red Wings: Jacques Demers *Minnesota North Stars: Pierre Page *St. Louis Blues: Brian Sutter *Toronto Maple Leafs: Doug Carpenter Smythe Division *Calgary Flames: Terry Crisp *Edmonton Oilers: John Muckler *Los Angeles Kings: Tom Webster *Vancouver Canucks: Bob McCammon *Winnipeg Jets: Bob Murdoch Milestones Debuts *Wes Walz, Boston Bruins *Alexander Mogilny, Buffalo Sabres *Rob Ray, Buffalo Sabres *Donald Audette, Buffalo Sabres *Sergei Makarov, Calgary Flames *Rob Blake, Los Angeles Kings *Helmut Balderis, Minnesota North Stars *Mike Modano, Minnesota North Stars *Andrew Cassels, Montreal Canadiens *Lyle Odelein, Montreal Canadiens *Vyacheslav Fetisov, New Jersey Devils *Alexei Kasatonov, New Jersey Devils *Murray Baron, Philadelphia Flyers *Curtis Joseph, St. Louis Blues *Tie Domi, Toronto Maple Leafs *Vladimir Krutov, Vancouver Canucks *Igor Larionov, Vancouver Canucks *Olaf Kolzig, Washington Capitals Last Games *Reed Larson, Buffalo Sabres *Al Secord, Chicago Blackhawks *Bob Murray, Chicago Blackhawks *Duane Sutter, Chicago Blackhawks *Bernie Federko, Detroit Red Wings *Borje Salming, Detroit Red Wings *Reijo Ruotsalainen, Edmonton Oilers *Barry Beck, Los Angeles Kings *Helmut Balderis, Minnesota North Stars *Curt Fraser, Minnesota North Stars *Mark Johnson, New Jersey Devils *Ron Greschner, New York Rangers *Doug Smith, Pittsburgh Penguins *Vladimir Krutov, Vancouver Canucks *Paul Reinhart, Vancouver Canucks *Doug Wickenheiser, Washington Capitals Category:NHL seasons